All At Once
by xMYxDAYDREAMx
Summary: What I think should have happened during Will's two undercover episodes. Emma and Will belong together.
1. Proposals and Punch Ups

**In my opinion Emma and Will should be together and this is what I wanted to happen during Will's two undercover episodes way back Summer 2006. The dialogue is slightly different but that's the way I want it. Story sequences might confuse some as they are not the same as in the episodes but oh well. Please read it with an open mind and then you can judge it as much as you want later. PS. I'm Will and Emma biased so I don't care if you think they're a crap couple.**

**Proposals and Punch Ups**

Will sat back in the comfy armchair flicking through a magazine. The doorbell went and he got up to go and answer it.

"Sorry to just to turn up like this." Emma said apologetically looking up at Will with a tearstained face.

"Don't be silly come in." He replied trying to work out why she was here and what was wrong at the same time. They went through to the living room where he offered her a drink and took her jacket from her. When he returned he found her sitting on the edge of the sofa with tears dripping silently down her face.

"Oh Em, what's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her while gently pulling her to her feet. She sniffled and then mumbled that Matt had proposed to her but she didn't feel she was ready and he had reacted badly by storming out of the pub. Will wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. He rubbed her back soothingly and waited until her crying had subsided before releasing her and gently brushing away the stray tears and clearing her smudged eye make up. He put his arms around her waist started hugging her again.

"Thank you" she said into his t-shirt.

"No, thank you, I could really do with a hug." Will said thinking about the stressful day he'd had while being undercover and finding out that his mate was a member of a racist gang.

"No really thank you." Emma said giggling slightly.

"Okay then thank me, I am the best." He said sitting down on the side of the sofa.

"You're all right." She said wiping her eyes.

"All right, so you come round here all teary eyed and mopey and all I get is you're all right." He said pretending to be angry. Emma leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She began to head for the door but Will grabbed her hand and sat her down on the sofa beside him. He moved closer to her, his lips inches from hers before asking if it was what she wanted. She nodded slightly before their lips met and they began to kiss more passionately. She let Will force her teeth apart and smiled into the kiss as his tongue began exploring her mouth. Running her tongue along his teeth gave him the go ahead and he began to roll her t-shirt up over her head. He removed his own t-shirt in between kissing her and then she began to fiddle with his belt buckle desperately trying to slide the clasp over. He smiled up at her before sliding out from underneath her.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking put out.

"Nothing." He said laughing slightly before continuing. "Unless you want Dan to walk in on us getting it on, on the sofa." He offered her his hand before leading her through to his bedroom.

Will shut his door behind them and then returned to kissing her, he sat down on the bed pulling her down with him and they continued to remove each other's clothes. Emma lay back against the pillows and kissed Will feverishly while running her fingers through his hair. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Shit, Dan's probably forgotten his keys again." He said while grabbing a pair of pyjama trousers off the chair in the corner of the room. He slipped from the room and went to answer the door. Nick Lawson, one of the violent thugs who was suspicious of Will was standing in the doorway. He moved forwards and head butted Will who was too surprised to defend himself, he headed on down the hall way and grabbed Will's phone.

"Let's see who you're really on the phone to." He muttered while looking through Will's phone records. "Emma, lets see what this Emma sounds like shall we." He said listening to a message that had been left by Mickey concerning Will's safety and the state of the undercover operation. Will by this time was back on his feet and he charged at Nick and knocked him to the floor. After a brief scuffle Will managed to knock Nick out just as Emma ran through having finally found his dressing gown.

"Oh balls." Will said reaching for his phone and dialling the station. "Em honey, if you don't want people to find out about us I suggest staying in my room until they've taken this mug away." Emma reached out and stroked the side of Will's face where there was a slight swelling from where Nick had hit him.

"Maybe I should just go." She said reluctantly, a few tears escaping from her eyes.

"No baby, I want you to stay." Will swallowed slightly. "I love you babe, I want you here." Emma smiled at his forwardness and kissed him lightly to let him know she felt the same.

About ten minutes later Will returned to his bedroom feeling considerably more worn out. "Now where were we?" He said clambering onto the bed and sliding under the duvet beside an expectant Emma.

**Please read and review……….won't set a target as not many people do read or review my fics but oh well……..xxpippaxx**


	2. Assault and Assumptions

**Assault and Assumptions**

Emma pulled a hand out from under the covers and started to bat away the hand that was steadily shaking her awake. When the shaking stopped she curled up under the duvet again and burrowed her head into the sheets. Suddenly she felt a blast of cold air as the duvet was pulled off the bed. She opened one eye to see Will standing grinning at the end of his bed. She reached round and grabbed her pillow which she threw at his head. Then checking through the sheet to make sure she was actually wearing anything, she slid out of the bed and kissed Will lightly.

He went over to his wardrobe and pulled out an oversized ACDC t-shirt which he then helped Emma into. He stood back admiring her. How was it, he thought to himself. How was it possible that she still looked drop dead gorgeous in a baggy top that came half way to her knees?!

They left the bedroom and wandered through into the kitchen where Will poured them some cereal. Emma stood up and began to fill the kettle before standing on her tiptoes to reach one of the cupboards where the tea bags were kept. Will slipped out of his seat and walked over to her putting one hand round her waist and lifting her gently off the floor so she could reach the box of teabags on the top shelf. She placed them on the worktops and the turned around still with his hands round her waist. Will pushed her against the cupboards and started kissing her but Emma escaped and grinned cheekily at him before disappearing into the bathroom and starting the shower.

Will shook his head slightly and knocked on the door before entering when she called that it wasn't locked. She was standing with her back to him brushing her teeth while the shower heated up. He stood behind her and slipped the t-shirt over her head before removing his own clothes and beckoning her into the shower with him.

They sat sipping their cups of tea while watching the breakfast news all cuddled up on the armchair. She leaned back into him and rested her head on his chest for a while before looking down at her watch and then slowly clambering off him. She shook her car keys and walked out of the living room giving him no choice but to follow.

During the morning's briefing they kept shooting each other little glances as if to make sure last night was for real. Emma knew that she certainly couldn't believe it had been so perfect.

"Emma can I have a word?" Matt asked just before she went out on the beat. She rolled her eyes, knowing that up till now it had been too good to be true. She sighed and followed his into his office. He questioned her about Will, saying that something wasn't right about his "special duties" and the burglar at the flat. Emma shrugged off Matt's suspicions while still standing moodily by the door. "Look babe, I know I was out of order yesterday but I think you deserve to know why." He said turning away from her. "My last fiancé died, she didn't leave me. I want to make sure that we're going to be together for a long time."

"So you want to control me." Emma said in a slightly softer voice. "You may love me but I'm starting to doubt whether or not I love you."

"It's Will isn't it?" He spat at her grabbing tightly onto her. Emma nodded slightly while trying to release Matt's grip on her. "You slept with him last night didn't you?" He shouted in her face. Yet again she nodded and then Matt slapped her across the cheek. "You filthy slag, get out of my office." He yelled at her before shoving her out into the corridor.

She walked quickly towards the locker room and sat down heavily on the bench before examining her arms. There were huge white rings from where Matt had been gripping onto her. She raised a hand to her face and felt the heat radiating from it. She curled up at the end of the bench and began sobbing quietly.

Will walked along the corridor and kicked the door angrily. How could they be pulling him off the undercover job? He'd been doing great. Or so Mickey had been saying. He leant against the wall and tried to calm down. For once the station was quiet and as he got used to the silence he began to hear some sort of background noise. It sounded like someone was crying but surely not.

He knocked softly on the female locker room door and stepped inside to see Emma shaking slightly while lying on the end of the bench. He stooped down in front of her and stroked sore cheek which was still pretty red. "Matt" he said knowingly and Emma nodded. "Awww come here baby, you're safe now." He added lifting her down off the bench and into his arms.

They stayed there for a while with Will's back up against one of the lockers. Suddenly Yvonne walked in muttering to herself about young PCs. "Will, Emma!" She said confusedly. Emma turned and kissed Will on the cheek before getting up and following Yvonne from the changing rooms.

Will sat glaring out of the car window while Ewan drove him somewhere but he refused to give exact details. He frowned wondering how Dan was getting on in the boxing ring. He was supposed to be his wingman. Will looked up in surprise as the car pulled up outside the community centre where he knew an RDA gig was being held that night.

"Overtime to protect a bunch of racists." Yvonne said exasperatedly more to herself than anyone else. Emma shrugged and got out of the car before heading up the stairs to the community centre. When she reached the hall she realised that something wasn't right, she followed the shouting up the stairs to a smaller room. Pushing open the door she saw Will about to hit a Muslim and froze horrified in the doorway.


	3. Forgiveness

Forgiveness 

Emma walked into the canteen, still in a foul mood from last night. She stopped just in front of Will's table and stood glaring at him. Eventually he got the hint and they walked out of the canteen and towards an interview room. On the way Will let her hiss small insults at him, tell him he was a traitor and a disgrace. When they got to the interview room he got fed up and flopped down on the floor in the corner of the room. Emma stopped her rampage and despite the hurt and anger that was flooding through her she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

She perched on the edge of the table with tears dancing in front of her eyes. She spread her hands as if asking him to explain himself.

Will sighed and a tear trickled down his face. "Em, do you really think I'm a racist?" He asked softly. He smiled gently when she shook her head. "I'm undercover, I'm trying to infiltrate the RDA for the Super." He said watching a wave of relief pass over her face. "Baby will you forgive me?" He asked her pleadingly.

She stood up and walked over to Will before kneeling down beside him and beginning to kiss him. Their kisses became more passionate until Will started to unbutton her shirt and she pulled away. "Later babe." She said before walking out of the room feeling a lot happier.

He made his way back up to CID. "Have there been any developments?" The super asked him as he entered the briefing room.

"Well you see sir." Will began nervously. "PC Keane clocked me about to hit that guy at the community centre last night. I thought maybe she'd cool down overnight and realise it was work related but she clearly didn't. So…I had to tell her about being undercover in the RDA."

"You should have consulted a senior officer before doing this Will. If PC Keane tells anyone it could put this operation and your life in danger." He sat back sighing and rubbing his face in his hands. He looked up, "Why does it matter if PC Keane believed you to be a member of the RDA. I assume we could have rescued the op if she had reported you."

"It's a bit more complicated sir. Emma's my girlfriend." The super frowned and nodded before dismissing him.


	4. Pain and Power

**I would like to thank my lovely reviewers Emily, Emz94 and Becca...thankyou all for taking the time to make me happy and if you keep reviewing I'll keep updating...I think there are a few more chapters to come but I'll have to see how much time I have to write...I HATE REVISING FOR EXAMS! Thanks again xxpippaxx...enjoy!**

Pain and Power

Will arrived at the arches an hour later to find a hive of activity. For the next while he followed Barrie from place to place. They visited the Burgh CCTV Offices to disable the cameras and Will watched as Ewan was briefed on how to plant the bomb.

Everything then went quiet. All people bar Will and Barrie were out getting themselves alibis. Will's phone started to flash and Barrie reached for it. "Emma" he said holding the phone up to show him. "Girlfriend is it?" He asked and Will swallowed deeply as he pressed the green button.

"Will, mate are you alright? Will come back to the station yeah. The Super has some questions about Barrie's activity at the CCTV offices." Mickey said down the phone.

Barrie slammed the phone down on the table and advanced on Will. "What do they know?" He yelled spit flying from his mouth.

"Nothing, I swear they don't know nothing." Will stammered as Barrie produced a gun.

"What am I gonna do with you Will?" He yelled again but this time he whacked him over the head with the gun. Will fell to the floor and regained consciousness ten minutes later in a broom cupboard with his hands knotted together.

Will heard movement outside and then a wave of relief passed through him as he realised it was Mickey's voice he was listening to. He tried shouting but the gag was too tight. He inched forwards and kicked out at a plank of wood which fell giving an almighty crash.

Mickey rushed in and untied Will who breathlessly whispered "NSAB offices." Mickey hauled him up as the visiting DCI radioed in the new bomb threat.

Emma moved along the cordon to see Will rushing out of a car with blood pouring down one side of his face. "Will," she shouted in vain.

Will ran round the side of the building, he had to find Ewan and stop him. He saw him backing out of the offices. "Ewan, drop that bag and come with me." He said both ordering and pleading at the same time. "Look mate, think of your sister." He said seeing Ewan's eyes fill up with tears.

Will relented slightly. "Mate, I'm undercover we can protect you. Just drop that bag and come with me."

Ewan looked down at the bag and said quietly "Just go Will." He continued to wait. "RUN!" Ewan shouted and Will took off just before the bomb exploded. He collapsed on the ground with severe burns covering most of his body. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Emma running towards him.

Emma sat slumped against a wall as the paramedics carried Will off to the ambulance. What if he died? What would happen to her? She put her face in her hands and sobbed, her shoulders shaking gently.


	5. A Hospital Visit

**Here you are Emily...my part of the deal as promised lol xxpippaxx**

A Hospital Visit

"So he's gonna be alright." Yvonne said soothingly as Emma worked herself into hysterics.

"I can't believe I thought Will was a racist." She said chewing her lips nervously. "He shouldn't have been apologising to me. It should have been the other way around."

Mickey opened the door to find Will plastered in bandages. "So I take it you aint coming out tonight then." He said jokingly. Will shook his head and smiled gratefully as Mickey produced the Ipod he had bought him.

"Cheers mate I appreciate it." He said before making small talk with him for some time. "You haven't seen Emma by chance, have you?" He asked hopefully. Mickey shook his head and Will tried to contain his disappointment. A short while later Mickey left promising to visit him again soon.

He lay there for some time just staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that Ewan was dead. Ewan was a good person, no matter what he had got himself involved in. Just before the bomb had gone off, he had tried to warn Will and help him get out. It had all happened so fast though. He couldn't do anything. That was the last time he had seen Ewan. It was probably the last time he was ever going to see Ewan.

Letting his thoughts wash over him he tried to blot out the ringing noise in his ears. It was gradually fading like the nurse had said. Why had he ever taken on the job? If he hadn't then things might have been better between him and Emma after they'd slept together. Emma...she was probably back with Matt by now and he didn't really blame her. It had been touch and go for a while, what use was a dead boyfriend. He wouldn't be much use now anyway. The nurses had told him not to expect to be discharged for over a month. How could he make a go of a new relationship if he was cooped up in a hospital bed. He let a tear slide down his cheek, the whole ordeal finally catching up with him.

Will heard the door close and the curtains rustle. "Em?" He asked hopefully and forced a smile onto his face as he watched her part the curtains. She rushed over to his bedside and planted a kiss on his lips which thankfully were not burnt. When they broke apart she looked concerned and brushed the gathering tears from Will's eyes, her own tears clouding her vision.

Despite his pain Will pulled her down onto the bed beside him so they were cuddled up together. Emma cried softly into his chest until she fell asleep sucking her thumb like a little child. Will smiled at her and began to drift off as well.

Matt stood outside the door to Will's room. He saw them curled up on the bed together. Emma was nestled in Will's arms and he had his hands placed protectively round her back. Maybe she would be better off with Will. Maybe…everything had always been maybe with her. He didn't deserve her and now he had finally realised this. It didn't lesen the pain however. Taking his frustration out on the wall he punched it leaving a small dent. Bruised and with his heart hanging in tatters he made his way back down to the Hospital Reception and through the sliding doors.


	6. Mates, Dates and Pub Banter

Thanks to those who have reviewed any of the previous chapters...last little bitty...sorry it's short but it seemed to tie in quite well just at the length it is at atm xxpippaxx

Emma's car pulled up outside Will's flat and he smiled and waved at her from the upstairs window. She skipped up the stairs and knocked cheerfully on the door. As he opened the door she threw herself at him showering him with kisses.

"So you're feeling better then baby." She said giggling as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Better with you here." He mumbled into the top of her head taking in the beautiful scent of her shampoo. They ambled down the stairs and across the car park where they both jumped into Emma's car.

Emma and Will had been out on a few dates already. After the bomb blast she had barely left his bedside at the hospital and when he was discharged she visited him daily to check he was comfy enough and eating properly. During Emma's daily visits they had always made time for a little romance as well. After he was fit enough to be back on his feet they had been everywhere together, cinema, restaurants and a few parties.

Later at the pub with the relief, everyone was celebrating Will's return to work. Will pulled Emma onto his knee and kissed her so any doubts about the two being a couple were cleared up. At the end of the night and after far too many drinks Will walked out of the pub hand in hand with Emma and they got into a cab together. They sat comfortably in the back of the car with Will's arm around her shoulders. She leaned in towards him and rested her head on his chest while he stroked her hair. Then tipping her chin up he kissed her tenderly before unclipping her seat belt and helping her out of the car.

They made their way up Emma's path and he leaned against the wall while she fumbled with the keys for a few minutes. Once the door was closed he pushed her against the wall and they began kissing more passionately until Emma broke the kiss and held her hand out to him. Rather than taking her hand he swept her off her feet and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom, occasionally stopping and giving her a quick kiss before continuing to totter towards her room.


End file.
